the one with pheebs ex boyfriend
by ANI WILL BE THERE FOR YOU
Summary: This story focuses on the wild side of Pheebs and is about someone who is wilder than her.


**[ANI AND PHEEBS ARE REST OF THE GANG IS IN NEXT ROOM}**

Pheebs:"How could you do this to me Ani?"

Ani:"I am sorry."

Pheebs:"I am Ani.I am hot and I cheat on my girlfriend."

Ani:"I am Pheebs.I am superhot and I always forgive Ani"

Pheebs:"You know what Ani.."

Ani:"What?"

Pheebs:"You suck"

Ani:"I do"

Pheebs:"Dont say 'I DO'.We are not getting married today."

Ani:"Tommorow?"

Pheebs:"No"

Ani:"Day after tommorow?"

Pheebs:"The day after tommorow' was a good movie"

Ani:"Yeah.I wish i had seen the movie with you."

Pheebs:"I saw that with Ross. He said it was a science fiction."

Ani:"Eww"

Pheebs:"Hey where were we?"

Ani:"Near that 'I Do ' thing."

Pheebs:"Why do people say 'I Do'when they are getting married?"

Ani:"Add 'IT' to ' I DO" and it becomes 'IDIOT'.Only idiots say "I DO"

Pheebs:"And only idiots cheat on their girlfriend."

Ani:"Yes.I am an idiot. Can I say 'I DO' to you"

Pheebs:"Are you proposing to me?"

Ani:"I love you so much."

Pheebs:"How much?"

Ani:"If I were a mosquito and you were the only person in room i would rather die than suck a drop of blood from your beautiful body."

Pheebgs:"What do you mean?That if i were the only person in room?That i dont have anyone to be with me?that if you leave me and become a mosquito i wont have any boyfriend?"

Ani:"I dont want to be a mosquito.I wont be able to kiss you then."

Pheebs:"Hey look at that mosquito . Its biting at my boobs."

Ani:Yeah"

Pheebs:"Why are you looking at my Boobs?"

Ani:"I am looking at the mosquito."

Pheebs:" tell me how many legs does this mosquito have"

Ani:"..."

Pheebs:"I think this mosquito is Mike?"

Ani:"what??"

Pheebs:" This mosquito could bite me anywhere...on my lips..legs...hands...but it chosed my like Mike"

Ani:"But Mike is alive. How can he be a mosquito?"

Pheebs:"I dont know how he did he turned himself into a mosquito and flew in through the key hole.."

Ani:"What?"

Pheebs:"Yeah.'M' is for 'Mike' ,'M' is for 'Mosquito' "

ani:"What?"

Pheebs:"I will call him Mikequito."

ani:"Mikequito?"

Pheebs:"Hey mikequito why are you flying back to me."

**MIKEQUITO FLYS INTO THE NEIGHBOURING ROOM WHERE THE REST OF THE GANG IS AND ANI FOLLOWS MIKEQUITO**

pheebs:"Mikequito..where are you?"

Ani:"Look he is at Monica's boobs now."

Monica:"My boobs??"

Pheebs:"Mikequito..you are cheating on me.I have bigger boobs than Monica"

Monica:"Excuse me..."

Ani:"You were right Pheebs.'M' is for 'mike' ,'M' is for 'Mosquito' and 'M' is for 'monica' ".

Pheebs:"Whats wrong with me?First Ani cheats on me. Then Mike cheats on me and Monica...how could you let Mike bite your boobs?"

Chandler:"She never lets me do that."

Ani:"Can you give me another chance."

Pheebs:"Never"

Ani:"never say never again"

Pheebs:"YOU are my James Bond"

Ani:"pheebs..please"

Pheebs:" i have this chewing gum in my mouth.I give you one minute to kiss . If you can pull that chewing gum out of my mouth you win"

Ani:"OKAY"

AFTER ONE MINUTE

Ani:"I cant believe i lost"

Pheebs:"Yeah,because i swallowed the chewing gum."

Ani:"You cheated."

Pheebs:"But first you cheated on me."

Joey:"Have you got one more gum?"

Pheebs:"Joey...cant you see..I and Ani are having a fight."

Chandler:" If public kissing is a war you two are perfect warriors"

Ani:"Thanks Chandler.I know i am a perfect kisser"

Pheebs:"How many girls had you kissed before you met me?"

Ani:"One"

Pheebs:"You can name your cat as CATHERINE but you cant count her as a girl."

Ani:"So what? .I hadnt kissed any girl before i met you."

Rachel:"Really?Were you waiting for a perfect girl?"

Ani:"I was waiting for a girl"

Ross:"Wow"

Rachel:"If i were pheebs and ani were ross and pheebs were monica and chandler were joey and ross was chandler and joey was ross and..."

Joey:"How can I be only thing i liked about Jurassic Park was Tea Leoni"

Rachel:"What i was trying to say was that Pheebs should give a second chance to Ani."

Monica:" Yeah. Pheebs should give a second chance to Ani."

Pheebs:" Yeah. Pheebs should give a second chance to Ani."


End file.
